


A Special Gift

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nausea, Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Tumblr request: "How about a stuckyxreader pregnancy announcement during Christmas? Extra points if it takes both supersoldiers and as many other avengers as you can legit by surprise"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048702
Kudos: 68





	A Special Gift

The Monday after Thanksgiving, Pepper and I are holed up in her office, going over the preparations for this year's Annual Stark Industries Christmas Gala. We had decided to hold it the weekend of the 19th since most people would be on leave from the 21st until the second week in January. We had just finished deciding what food to serve at the buffet when there came a knock on her door.

Grace, Pepper's assistant, poked her head into the office. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, Miss Potts. Your lunch is here," she informs us with her usual polite smile.

"Thank you, Grace. You can bring it in here, please, and then inform Maurice that I'll be sending him the final list for the gala," Pepper instructs the young woman.

"Of course, miss," Grace nods before leaving to bring in our lunch. Pepper had ordered a tuna salad, apple pie, and iced tea, while I had gone for a large chicken burger with avos and Danish feta cheese, curly fries, onion rings, and a large strawberry milkshake.

"So, the team is all gone on missions this week how about we have a girls' night? I can't remember the last time we just hung out together," Pepper suggests as she starts unwrapping her salad.

"That sounds aweso-," my sentence is cut short by the undeniable lurching of my stomach as the scent of tuna reaches me. I hurry out of my seat and to the private restroom located in the office. I make it just in time for my stomach contents to upend itself into the toilet.

"Are you alright, dear?" Pep asks, hurrying around the partition to rub my back soothingly while I struggle for breath.

Once I can breathe normally again, I stand up, wipe off my tears, and blow my nose before flushing the toilet and rinsing my mouth.

"I've had this stomach bug for a week, and nothing I do makes it go away. I can't even stand the smell of coffee without having to run to the nearest bathroom," I complain as I slowly walk back towards my seat and pull my food closer.

Pepper sits down behind her desk. "You know what, I think this can wait until later," she says before closing the salad bowl, putting it in the mini-fridge, and opens the apple pie instead.

We spend the rest of lunch trading different ideas for the gala. It's only once we've both finished eating that Pepper cautiously speaks up. "Have you thought of going to Dr. Cho to see if she can give you anything for the stomach bug?"

"I don't want to bother her with this, she has more than enough on her plate already," I shrug, not wanting to voice the real reason I haven't gone to see her.

"I could always go with you if you're scared to go alone," she offers kindly. "I can have Grace clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Pep. You're a very good friend," I whisper, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

After having Grace clear her schedule and packing up for the day, Pepper links her arm with mine as we begin the long walk to the med bay.

When we enter, I am relieved to see the area blessedly empty, except for Dr. Cho, who seems busy taking stock of all the medicines in the cupboards. She looks over at us when she hears the doors open. "Good afternoon, ladies; what can I help you with?" she asks in her gentle voice.

"I need something for a stomach bug, doc. It's been going on for a week, and nothing seems to help," I explain.

"Of course," she nods, "why don't you have a seat and I'll see what seems to be the problem," she smiles kindly before going off to fetch a pair of gloves and various implements. She takes all of my vitals, including a blood sample, which she inserts into a weird-looking machine that glows blue. "Your vital signs all appear to be normal, however, there is one more test I would like to do while we wait for your blood test results," she explains as she hands me a small plastic cup and directs me towards the restroom at the far end of the room.

Once I'm back with the sample in hand, she takes it over to a counter and does something I cannot see. After a few minutes, the machine doing my blood tests beeps softly and emits a paper print-out. Cho retrieves it and gives it a thorough read through before walking back to where I'm sitting on the exam table with Pepper standing next to me.

"I'm sorry to say, your stomach bug won't be going anywhere for the next few months, my dear," she says with a large smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling confused.

"You're pregnant!" she replies while showing me the pregnancy test in her hand as well as the print-out of my bloodwork, confirming it.

"Holy cow," I mumble to myself before looking at the two women standing before me with matching smiles. "Can we keep this between the three of us for now? Until I've decided to tell everyone," I rush to explain.

"Of course, dear. Whatever you want," Pepper reassures me with a warm hug.

Over the next week, Pepper helps me make an appointment with an OBGYN in the new year to find out how far along I am. Then she helps me decide what would be the best way to tell the team, but most importantly, Steve and Bucky.

It's Christmas Eve. The team is all gathered around the giant tree in the living room. They had already each opened a present when I stand up and clap my hands to get their attention. "I know we usually wait until tomorrow morning to exchange gifts, but I have something for each of you that I would like you to open now," I explain as I grab the gift bags with everyone's names on them and start handing them out. I watch with bated breath as everyone pulls out a knitted sweater with a Norwegian pattern of snowflakes and reindeers, across the chest the words Auntie for Nat, Wanda, and Pep, and Uncle for the guys while Steve and Bucky's both say Papa.

It takes a moment for it to sink in but then both men are looking at me with tears in their eyes, asking in croaky voices, "You're pregnant?" to which I hesitantly nodded. Suddenly I'm engulfed in their arms as they let out joyous cries, "We're gonna be parents!"

Later that night, as we snuggle together in our bed, both Steve and Bucky's hands resting on my stomach, they whisper tearily into my ear, "Thank you for our special gift, Sweetheart," before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
